civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder (CivRev)
Wonders in Civilization Revolution are an important aspect of gameplay. They are divided into three groups: Ancient, Medieval and Modern. Ancient wonders can be built early in the game (after one or two technologies have been researched), but can become obsolescent fairly quickly as other civilizations develop their technologies. Medieval Wonders include the Magna Carta, which never becomes obsolete, and the Himeji Samurai Castle, which can become obsolete if another player's civilization discovers Communism. Modern wonders don't become obsolete. Building Wonders contributes towards satisfying the requirements for being able to build the United Nations, while amassing 20,000 gold qualifies one to build the World Bank. Being the first to finish building the United Nations or the World Bank will win the game (via Cultural and Economic victories, respectively). Defensive Value They can also offer military benefits to the players by granting certain bonuses in addition to expanding the civilization. The Great Wall Wonder forces all other civilizations to offer peace to you until another civilization discovers Engineering. The Himeji Samurai Castle gives the owner's forces a +1 bonus to their attack (+3 for an army, which is 3 units). Hollywood stops City Walls from preventing opposing civilization's cities from flipping (switching sides), while still allowing the owner's city walls to function in this aspect. Building wonders will add towards qualifying to be able to have a Culture win. A total of 20 Great People, switched cities and wonders are required before the United Nations can be built. The United Nations is also a wonder but doesn't count towards the total required. This is one of the four ways to win Civilization Revolution. Production bank Since wonders require many turns worth of resources, especially early in the game, they can be a handy way to bank production points. Simply switch to another use before the wonder is completed. Timing Timing the completion of wonders such as Leonardo's Workshop can be very important. Built too soon, the unit upgrades will be less than impressive. List of Wonders *Apollo Program *Colossus of Rhodes *East India Company *Great Library of Alexandria *Great Pyramid *Great Wall *Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Himeji Samurai Castle *Hollywood *Leonardo's Workshop *Magna Carta *Manhattan Project *Military-Industrial Complex *Oracle of Delphi *Oxford University *Shakespeare's Theater *Stonehenge *The Internet *Trade Fair of Troyes *United Nations *World Bank Notes * If another civilization finishes construction of a wonder you are building, the notification that nothing has been selected for construction in that city will come up. The production points already generated for building the wonder are not lost, however, and will be credited towards whatever is designated next. * If a one-use Wonder such as the Manhattan Project is in a city that is flipped to the player, the Wonder no longer functions (though it will show up in the list of buildings in that city). * When reporting a Wonder built by another civilization the advisor will say a copy can be built (at half price), but only one example can be built of any Wonder. Category:Civilization Revolution Category:Wonders (CivRev)